Frozen
by Cysha
Summary: Story of Kyurem. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

FROZEN

Prologue

Once, Reshiram and Zekrom were the same entity. I was that entity. I had both the powers of fire and thunder in my body, and also that of Dragon. I was quite powerful at that time; I reigned as the most powerful Pokémon in Unova. I was the top Legendary. After some time, however, my presence became known to two great heroes of the region. I was glad to walk beside the two heroes. Both were noble and proud, thus deserving of a legendary such as me.

For a time, this went well. I was truly happy. I felt great with two humans.

Until the fighting broke out.

As time passed, the two siblings grew distant from each other. They both sought different beliefs, and they no longer worked well together. Until one horrible day, when one decided to seek truths, and the other, ideals.

It seemed a fairly simple conflict, but it grew more and more, until the two were constantly fighting. Then, it took another direction.

They were fighting over _me_.

They both wanted me to walk beside either one, to choose which one was right.

I couldn't.

But something in me could.

It was horrible; I could feel something in my mind, like two other once-unconscious minds, now bubbling to the surface.

But one body couldn't hold three minds.

And _oh God, oh Arceus, _I was _splitting in half. _

That was the instant when Reshiram and Zekrom emerged.

Reshiram, the fiery, feminine ideal-seeking dragon.

And Zekrom, the electric, masculine, truth-seeking dragon.

They were the new legendaries of Unova.

They joined the heroes.

I was discarded, presumed dead by the heroes, and now useless to them, in a distant field near the small village of Lancunosa town.

I lay there, for who knows how long. It was cold there. Icy, freezing cold. The coldest place in Unova. Winter came, making the ice worsen. I couldn't move. I was on the verge of life and death. The legendary strength in me wasn't going to let me die so quickly, but how could an almost-frozen, beaten dragon live so long?

Then, one evening, something odd happened. A meteorite struck the field. It left a huge pit. But something in the meteor had life. Something, some energy brought the strength back to my body.

But I was different.

I no longer had the powers of fire and thunder.

I had the power of dragon, yes, but I now contain the power of ice.

My mind was different, too.

I was colder, harsher.

I had been abandoned by friends, left to freeze and die in a distant field, I felt betrayed by humans.

I took my old name, Kyurem.

I was still Kyurem, but I was no longer so loved and adored anymore.

However, I began to adjust to a new life in the chasm. It became known as the Great Chasm, the place where Kyurem lived. The other legendaries of the region still respected me. The musketeer tro still reported to my Ice Pit, my home in the chasm.

Life wasn't too bad.

Lancunosa Town grew before me.

The humans there were very bothersome for a while. They liked to throw rocks in my Ice Pit. I hated that. Also, they caused a lot of crime; many nights I'd hear the screams of a woman being beaten and/or raped not far outside my home. My Giant Chasm was a nice, quiet place for a man to beat a woman. That's when, one night, a man was threatening to kill a woman for breaking up with him and marrying someone else. At first, I ignored it. I just wrote it off as petty human bickering. But then she stated to scream, a horrible wail I could not ignore. So I dashed out, grabbed the man, and…

…Well, swallowed him whole.

After that, I ran out and ate every human that committed a crime, including littering inside my chasm. I would also eat policemen who falsely accused someone of something. I'm a legendary, trust me. I know when one is guilty and when one is not. No one committed a crime, and policemen were careful with their jobs, but soon, there wasn't much to be careful of.

I became popular with the humans, as I had with the heroes. I wasn't quite as excepting with them, but I was kind to many humans that I pitied.

Despite growing cold and harsh, some part of me couldn't just let humans suffer. In fact, I became generous in many ways as well. So sometimes, I find someone who has committed a crime. Then, I go after them, and eat them, too. I am cruel but I am also kind.

Rumors soon spread about a monster that lived in the Giant Chasm, due to disappearances near there for those who littered, or even little boys who threw rocks at me or into my Ice Pit. Plus, the stories of women who were about to be beaten or raped or other people who were almost murdered, whom of which I then saved. One lady, who is now an old woman, who I saved from that beating long ago can tell my story with great accuracy. It's a pity to see her grow so old and weak.

Though some call me monster, many times people will leave burning incense of gifts the day after I save them. Many times I will peak outside my cave and see a would-be victim leaving a nugget or rare candy, or simply a jar of burning incense. Many times, there is a Garcedia Flower lying with the gifts to show gratitude.

Another thing I do…it's kind of strange. But I often bring gifts to the poor on Christmas Eve, therefore, there are many myths that the monster brings gifts to the good, rather than 'Santa'. But then, unlike this 'Santa' guy, I eat the bad, rather than filling their 'stockings' with the burning carbon rocks the humans use to fuel the fires they keep in their homes. Humans can be so strange.

But this was all my backstory. Now, it is time for you to hear the real story. The story of a frozen corpse that came back to life after a meteorite hit. It terrorizes and eats the bad, and helps the good. I am Kyurem. The Frozen one.


	2. Chapter 1

Frozen

Chapter One

I am used to the silence, the loneliness. As a legendary, I am expected to accept that I should be left alone. It's true I could speak to my brother and sister, but that's not possible. Reshiram is sealed inside an orb, somewhere far away. Zekrom is at the top of the Dragonspiral tower, bit in a sleep as deep as Arceus's sleep was. True, I have other legendaries, but they rarely come, and some fear me, others feel a sense of fear and contempt. Plus, I am a legendary; a quiet, silent 'god' in a sense, not an everyday Pokémon talking to others of my kind. I stay, silent in the deepest pit and cave of my chasm.

There is little crime for me to stop, ever since the humans began to learn of my presence. I've heard that there are stories of terror about me; forget the humans I have saved. I've heard that humans can sometimes share a bond with a legendary Pokémon, but despite my many rescues, none of that has happened to me. I've never once seen a human I share a bond with. I haven't even seen a human for a while. Let alone befriend one.

Lately, I have considered leaving my chasm; I haven't left in a while, with no crime about in Lancousa. The lower legendaries have reported no activity at all, and I am bored. I itch to go outside, but it's in the afternoon, if I am to go out it must be at night. I am a legendary after all. People would freak if I just ran out in the middle of the day. I sit in my cave, until it grows dark, and stars began to appear in the sky. I slowly walk out of my cave into my chasm. I head for the exit.

Outside of my chasm, I can Lancousa town. As usual, there is already almost zero activity. The few humans I can see are heading inside. I walk towards the town, carefully, not wanting to draw any attention to myself.

"Oh, don't bother sneaking around. It's not worth it. The humans don't believe those tales nearly as much as they used to."

The voice startles me. I hiss, and turn around. The Pokémon that was following me was going to regret it. But when I turn around, it's Cobalion standing behind me. I blink. Cobalion hates humans. What would he be doing outside a human town, so far away from his cave?

"It's me, Kyurem. Cobalion."

"I can see that," I snap. "What are you doing out here? Besides trying to kill people?"

"Ah, you've got killing people on you mind, I see. Poor, ignorant Kyurem."

"Enough, Cobalion. You're acting a bit on the weird side, to say the least. Now answer my question."

"Fine. You see, I just met a fantastic trainer. One that made me trust humans again."

"Oh really. What it do?"

"She, Kyurem. I don't know. Something about her made me trust her."

"Oh that will convince me. Wow, Cobalion. 'Something about her made you trust her.' How…I mean Cobalion, you hated humans. Now you see one trainer pass by, and suddenly you trust her and all humans?"

"Well, sorry. But still."

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, no reason. Just checking on you."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know."

I knew Cobalion was hiding something. Liking humans all of the sudden, roaming outside his cave 'checking' on me. Or maybe he was just bored. But why did he look so smug?

"Okay then. Good-bye."

I walked off, into the village. Cobalion was still watching me, I knew. He was just standing at the edge of the village. Just when I wanted some company I got a Cobalion strutting around and talking down to me, Kyurem, one of the strongest legendaries in the Unova region. Like he was a powerful trio boss minding his own business, and I was some not-so-powerful legendary bothering him, in a place I should never be.

I tried to forget him as I silently walked through the village. I peered into houses, careful not to be seen. Human families sat around, watching TV, or whatever. Even as a legendary, I never fully understood humans. Soon I became apparent I wasn't learning anything or truly amusing myself by spying on humans who I had no business spying on. So I left the village.

Cobalion, thankfully had gotten bored and ran off while I was doing nothing myself. I walked back to my cave, bored as ever, but with a strange feeling of dread that seemed to come out of nowhere. I didn't sleep well, nervous about something, Cobalion's smug face still in my head. What did he want? When morning came, I didn't feel any better. The strange feeling was still there.

Virizion was waiting for me when I returned to the Giant Chasm. Her face was not smug.

"Report," I said to her.

"Well, sir nothing much, but I think you should know something."

"What?"

"The White Orb. It was taken last night. Zekrom is gone from the Dragonspiral Tower, too. They say he was taken by Team Plasma."

I felt a strange numbness. The other two of my trio, gone? Taken by Team Plasma? Taken by humans?"

"I'm sorry, sir…" she said.

"No."

"Sir…we're sorry, we don't what we can do, but we can do anything you ask, sir…"

"NO."

She backed up. Of course she was afraid, of me. A huge angry legendary. But I had just learned we weren't all that strong. We could be taken by humans. Two creatures had come from my very body due to humans.

"NO!" I screamed and Verizion ran off, terrified.

But I'm sure I was more terrified than her. I ran, out of the chasm through the woods. My world was falling apart. My trio members, taken. I had been living without them, but never truly without them. My terrified run continued, I had no idea where I was going.

Eventually, I stopped; I was alone in the woods, no Pokémon near me. I stopped; I could sense another legendary nearby.

"Kyurem, come with me."

I followed into another dimension.


End file.
